


World's Finest Ass

by luckyghost



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyghost/pseuds/luckyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnighter knew exactly how this was going to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Finest Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just nearly 2000 words of nonstop, filthy porn. That's it. Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out typos if you catch any!

A quick command of "Door" took them from the bar in Russia to Midnighter’s apartment in under five seconds, and before the portal had fully closed behind them Dick was on him. Their tense working relationship was gone, and this was the Grayson Midnighter had been dying for--playful, reckless and so god damn hot.

"You didn't need my help tonight, you just wanted to fuck me," Dick breathed between rough kisses, his lips sliding against Midnighter’s stubble.

"Wrong," Midnighter smirked. "I wanted to watch you hurt some scumbags and get all pretty and impassioned." He nipped Dick's bottom lip at the sign of a retort. "And then, after that, I wanted to fuck you."

"I hate to play into your power fantasies--" Dick broke off into a moan as Midnighter sucked at the pulse on his neck.

"But?"

"But fuck it."

Dick dove back into the kiss, raking Midnighter’s hair with his fingers, and Midnighter grabbed onto his waist before moving lower.

God, that fucking ass. As good as Dick felt pressed up against Midnighter, tongue twisting against his, his ass was all Midnighter could think about. His hands palmed at Dick’s behind, squeezing each plentiful cheek and then smacking with his right hand. The rough canvas of Dick’s pants was a tease, knowing what was underneath.

Without breaking the kiss, Midnighter reached in front of him and tugged at Dick’s belt to unbuckle it. He was rewarded with a moan from Dick as he slid down the zipper and undid the button, the sound reverberating directly into Midnighter’s mouth as Dick’s soft lips slid against him. Not one to be distracted, Midnighter shoved Dick’s pants and boxers down in one go, greedy hands immediately seeking out Dick’s bare flesh. His fingers kneaded Dick’s ass roughly, nails leaving half moons and scratches across gold skin. A loud crack rang out as Midnighter’s palm struck and Dick gasped, head arching back.

“You only want me for one thing,” Dick said, smirking through his heavy breaths.

“Grayson, there aren’t words for all the things I want from you,” growled Midnighter, gripping Dick by the hips and shoving him against the table. Dick grinned and played along, pulling off his shirt and leaning over the table’s edge, ass pointed up and legs spread.

“So take them, then.”

Invitations didn’t come any better than that. Midnighter squeezed one cheek and then slapped it sharply, laughing at Dick’s surprised yelp. He alternated slaps from cheek to cheek, distributing them evenly but irregularly, giving Dick no chance to adjust to a rhythm. Each smack reddened Dick’s flesh and made him gasp, and Midnighter soaked in the heat of his palm against Dick’s inflamed skin and the drops of sweat trickling down Dick’s back.

“Feeling good?” Midnighter asked, leaning over Dick and raking his fingernails across Dick’s tenderized flesh. Dick let out a whine and leaned his head back, messily kissing Midnighter over his shoulder. He looked so wanton already, sweat slicking his hair to his face and pupils blown wide.

“Just so you know,” Dick breathed against Midnighter’s mouth, “I did take a shower right before I left…” The thought had barely left Dick’s lips before Midnighter was on the ground, pushing Dick’s cheeks apart and licking a long, wet line from behind Dick’s balls all the way up his crack. Encouraged by a breathy moan from above him, Midnighter teased Dick’s hole with his tongue, relishing the salty taste of Dick’s sweat on his skin. He licked and sucked and kissed, holding Dick’s ass apart with his left hand as his right crept around to find Dick’s heavy, blood-filled cock. Timing the thrusts of his tongue into Dick’s tight heat and the slide of his hand, Midnighter worked Dick until he felt the other man’s body tense up, orgasm fast approaching, and then he pulled away.

“Not so fast," Midnighter grinned as Dick whimpered, panting from arousal, his precum-slick cock bobbing obscenely.

"Condoms in my wallet," Dick managed, but Midnighter grinned, throwing off his clothes.

"Genetically modified, remember?" Midnighter called over his shoulder as he ducked into the bathroom. "My blood is full of nanobots ready to destroy any pathogen."

"Of course it is," Dick snorted, meeting Midnighter at the door of the bathroom.

"Looking for something?" Midnighter said with a smirk, eyes trailing down Dick's naked body. Sweat gave Dick's muscles an oiled, model-esque glow, and his cock was still hard, long and uncut. And then there was his face. No more blurred out Hypnos bullshit. Just the cutting blue of his eyes, his defined lips, the way his luxurious black hair framed his stunning features. Midnighter would say he was lucky, but he had known exactly how to get Grayson here.

"Yeah, I was hoping for directions to your bedroom."

Midnighter grinned, snatching the lube from the medicine cabinet. Without a word he leaned down and hoisted Dick over his shoulder in a one armed fireman carry. Dick yelped and flailed his legs as he was walked down the hall.

"No one has done that to me since I was Robin," Dick snickered as Midnighter lowered him onto the bed.

"Batman carried you around a lot?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Starfire."

"So, being manhandled is a thing for you," Midnighter leered, taking in the sight of Dick naked on his back, on Midnighter’s bed, rich purple sheets bringing out the gold in his skin. He grabbed Dick's ankles, pulling them up and apart, and Dick just smiled as his body was exposed.

"You could say that," Dick said, basking under Midnighter’s close attention.

"Fuck, Grayson," was all Midnighter could get out. He needed to be in that ass yesterday. Working at light speed, Midnighter grabbed the lube off the bed and slathered his fingers, wasting no time getting two inside Dick, since he'd already opened him a bit with his tongue. Dick gasped, and the gasp turned into a moan as Midnighter’s fingers nailed his prostate. Midnighter worked Dick's ass, drawing out moans and curses and whines, scissoring Dick open with fierce concentration. Adding another finger, Midnighter smiled as Dick's legs clenched around his shoulders, his eyes wide. Dick's mouth hung open, his lips glistening and so fuckable. Midnighter compromised by leaning down and pulling Dick's head up with his free hand to kiss those lips, his fingers and his tongue working in tandem to take Dick apart.

"I'm ready," Dick gasped after a moment, pulling back.

"Ready for what?" Midnighter said, his voice innocent, but his smile wicked.

"Your cock," Dick groaned, too turned on to be embarrassed by begging. "Fuck me, fuck me, please."

Midnighter pulled out his fingers and slicked up his cock with lube, wasting no time before pushing inside. Dick’s keen as Midnighter bottomed out shot straight to his cock, and Midnighter began a brutal rhythm, hips slapping against the backs of Dick’s thighs.

“Don’t,” Midnighter growled as Dick reached to touch himself, slapping his hand out of the way and punctuating the movement with a hard thrust. “I’m gonna make you come just from this."

Dick nodded, panting, and Midnighter grabbed his hips, pulling them up off the bed and fucking into his ass hard as Dick wrapped his legs tight around Midnighter’s waist.

“Tell me how you feel,” Midnighter said between gasps of exertion.

"God, fuck, I'm... gonna come apart," Dick managed to get out, face flushed deep red and his hair tousled and drenched with sweat. He was panting heavily, raised chest heaving and his stomach muscles visibly quivering from supporting his hips as he met Midnighter’s thrusts full on. His fingers were white knuckled, clenching the sheets to stop himself from jerking off. Every slide against his prostate jolted his body like electricity. In other words, he was fucking wrecked.

"You close, Grayson?" Midnighter learned over, looking Dick in the eyes as he pistoned his hips with almost inhuman speed, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh forming a kind of percussion. "You gonna come from just my cock?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dick moaned, his voice coming out high and choked. All it took was one final hit to Dick's prostate and he was screaming, cum splattering down his stomach to his chest, pulse after pulse. Midnighter was right behind him, burying himself in one final thrust as he shot deep inside Dick.

Midnighter collapsed next to Dick, rolling him over in the process, Dick's legs still wrapped around his hips. They stayed linked as their breathing slowed, Midnighter’s brain function slowly returning to him. Nothing like a mind-blowing orgasm to get the computer to shut up for five seconds. As soon as he felt like he could move again, he carefully pulled out of Dick, leaving behind a small trickle of semen down Dick's inner thigh. Dick rolled onto his back with a satisfied sigh.

"Hey, Grayson," Midnighter said softly.

"What?"

"Do you like cum?"

"Seriously?" Dick looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously," Midnighter deadpanned, and Dick fucking _blushed_.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Yeah, I like cum."

"Great," Midnighter responded with a shark-like grin and crawled down Dick's body, licking up the other man's release as he went.

"Oh my god," Dick whispered as he realized what Midnighter was about to do. Sure enough, Midnighter reached Dick's middle and lifted Dick's legs onto his shoulders. He caught the already leaked out cum in his mouth, not swallowing, and then leaned in to gently lap the rest out of Dick's tender, still open hole.

Dick's breathing quickened as Midnighter crawled back up to face him, but when Midnighter leaned toward him, Dick opened his mouth obediently. Midnighter met his lips, letting his cum slide out of his mouth into the receptive one beneath him. Feeling Dick swallow, he lazily licked at Dick's mouth, his tongue, his teeth, anything he could reach, and Dick returned the favor, winding their tongues together. His hands threaded through Midnighter’s hair, massaging his scalp.

Their lazy kissing felt like it lasted for hours, and when they finally separated, the sun had started to come up.

"I've gotta say," Midnighter said, twirling the fine hairs at the back of Dick's neck in his fingers. "That was the best fuck I've had in ages."

"I get that a lot," Dick drawled, waggling his eyebrows, and Midnighter rolled over on top of him, laughing.

"Fuck off, Grayson," he said into the side of Dick's neck. Dick's fingers traced up his spine, light and tingling, and Midnighter groaned and ground his hips down against Dick's crotch.

"Whoa there, stallion," Dick said, half laugh, half groan. Midnighter could feel Dick's cock shift beneath him, twitching back to life. Grinding against him again, Midnighter pressed a demanding, devouring kiss to Dick's lips and Dick yielded instantly. Just as the kiss was reciprocated, Midnighter pulled back, gloating to himself at the way Dick's lips chased his.

"Time for round two," he grinned, and he knew exactly how it was going to go.


End file.
